Time
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Shortly after Rogue and Gambit leave the X Men...will they fall in love? This takes place after Ultimate XMen Volume 10...Cry Wolf. [Complete]
1. Searching for Being

**_Time_**

**_This is shortly after the events in Ultimate X-Men Volume 10 – Cry Wolf. Rogue and Remy decide to run away together after Rogue quits the X-Men…what exactly is their relationship like? Well?_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: I own no X-Men in the following fiction…they belong to their respective owners at Marvel Comics and I take no part in their creation and no part in their ownership…I'm just a fan who loves to write._**

**_Any song Lyrics listed in the following fiction belong to their respective owners and I'm not claiming any of them!_**

**_Rating…well…Naughty content in later chapters….guess a rating!_**

**_Also I forgot to add on my other fictions…if there are any extra phrases at the bottom of pages those are website pages that I hadn't finished and Please ignore phrases like (Back to Gallery) or anything like that. It was for a page that I'd never published…accidental! Though this one doesn't have any. I'm a newbie at this site so it'll take some time to get those edited out…I'll learn. In the meantime enjoy!_**

**_Recap…The following is a description excerpt from the ending to Ultimate X-Men Volume 10….I own none of the words and phrases…they belong to the talented writers and creators at Marvel Comics._**

Searching for Being…

A fight scene was carrying on between Wolverine and Gambit in front of her. Not pleased with Logan's actions she had had enough and picked up a gun behind her on the floor just as Logan was speaking.

Logan turned to Remy and extended his claws. "Listen Good Gumbo…" Snickt…"… 'Cause the next noise you hear is gonna be the sound of your own severed head hitting the –"

He was cut off by Rogue who was holding the gun up and aimed at Logan. " That's enough Logan. Unless you wanna give that healing factor a real workout."

The conversation carried on with harsh words spoken. Logan looked down ashamed as Rogue finally spoke the final emotional blow. "Look at what you did to him, Logan. I'm no saint…but you're practically an animal." She commented her attention towards a very bruised and battered Remy LeBeau.

Just then Storm had entered and tried to talk to Logan, to no avail. She accused Rogue of being a brat and telling her that Logan loved her like a brother.

Rogue just hung her head in shame when Gambit came beside her and broke the silence. "I'm sorry Cherie, this is all my fault."

They walked out in the rain while she was deciphering his offer to run away with him as he spoke to her again. "You know I got more in common with you than with your friend back there. You seen my past! No matter what I done, You know my heart's always been in the right place!" He commented with his hands shoved in his pockets staring at her bright green eyes with his crimson ones.

"Those memories Ah stole from you have already faded away, Remy."

"Them I'll give you more."

She struggled away from him. "No. If…if Ah touch you –"

"It's all right, Marian. I'm not like other men. I can take the pain…"

He kissed her deeply as the others saw. At that time she quit the X-Men and walked away with Remy.

**_This is totally me writing here…no excerpt from a comic book…I just wanted to give you a recap of the ending. Oh yeah…by the way…Rogue was dating Bobby or Iceman in this one so his heart got broke. But he kinda broke her heart first when he kissed Kitty Pryde in the beginning. Sniff… So the rest of this is all me….Like I said Marvel owns them I don't. Enjoy!_**

Weeks later…

Rogue was setting outside the balcony in a New York apartment on the west side of the city. She had done up her brown hair so that it would be away from her neck a while. Though, like always she let the white accents of hair line her face ever so gracefully. Her eyes melted into the sunset in front of her. She sighed.

Behind her, Remy had just walked in the door and looked at her absent-minded form on the balcony. He came up behind her holding her and rocking her gently. "What's wrong, Cherie?"

"Why don' yah talk the way Ah wan' yah to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah mean…go back t' the swamp rat yah are. Ah've always liked the accent." She turned around to face him and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Fine, y' wan' Remy t' be swamp rat. Swamp rat he is. Question t'ough?" He smiled very coyly.

"What?"

"Why y' like my accent s' much. It bot'ered everybody else. Dey couldn' understan' wut dis Cajun was sayin'."

"Because…Ah can understand…an' it suits yah." She smiled again turning her attention back to the view over the mountains. "It's beautiful huh Sugah?"

"Not as beautiful as de femme standin' in front o' me." Marian felt her cheeks flush as she leaned into Gambit's warm embrace.

"Must yah do thaht?"

"Wut?"

"Don' act stupid Remy…Yah know whaht."

"Ya mean bein' myself Cherie?"

"No Ah mean bein' full o' yahself." She smiled and tapped him on the arm. "Now are we gonna go out an' eat or stay in?"

"Remy'd rather stay in an' stare at y' beautiful face all evenin'."

She blushed slightly at his comment and turned to face him. "You're evil Swamp Rat…Yah know that right?"

"Cherie…Remy not evil…Jus' in love…" Gambit replied squeezing her from behind. " Y' know that this Cajun never felt dis way bout anyone 'fore cherie."

"Well sugah…yah need t' jus' take it a step at a time K?" She smiled brightly.

"Cherie…y' be de death o' dis Cajun." Remy sighed softly. "Sometimes I jus' don' know wut I'd do."

"Stop flatahin' yahself. Though…" She sighed very contently. "Yah do know how t' make me feel bettah when Ah feel s' bad."

"Dat's wut dis Cajun 'ere fo' Cherie." That was when he smiled contently and pulled the handkerchief from his neck.

She turned around to face him when the fabric connected with her lips. He then leaned in and kissed her raping his arms around her gently. A flush of emotions went through Rogue at that very moment that had been unlike anything that she had ever felt in her lifetime. Remy then gently pulled back and looked into her glistening green eyes ever so softly. She removed the fabric and tossed it to the floor…wanting to know something…she kissed him lightly and felt nothing except the same emotions as from earlier. No draining of his powers…no nothing. Very confused she pulled back and looked into his very deep crimson eyes with confusion.

"Wut de matta cherie?" He asked her questionably.

"Ah don' know…All Ah know is thaht Ah can touch yah… Ah don' know how, or why but Ah can. Please don' let this be a dream."

"Trust me cherie…" He said moving closer to her. "Dis ain' no dream. It as real as de both o' us."

"Jus' hold me Remy…thaht's all Ah ask right now. All Ah ask." She sighed leaning into him.

"Den dat's all I shall do."

They stood like that for a while…just enjoying the view. Watching the colors shift in the clouds as the sunset came to rest behind the mountainous view. The clouds began to hug the sun as it slowly started to fade. Pinks, oranges, and very deep reds began to fade into light purple and the sky started to shift from light blue, to navy, then slowly to black as the suns light was replaced by the moon. Soon they looked up at the stars and marveled at how big the night sky actually was. Both never really took the time to view the sky. Though through all of this they remembered about the gap between them in certain areas in his life where he never told her or answered her questions. His past was still unknown to her. She, however, wasn't going to judge him…she just wanted to know what made him the man he was. Then she remembered her own past and what a troublesome life that she had to endure just to reach her present state of mind. He didn't know about her that much either. Even though he was almost a complete stranger to her, she trusted him because there was a similarity between the two. Both their lives they had been betrayed, used, and abused by their adoptive parents. Their families didn't need them. Then every time they thought they had something…they lost it within the blink of an eye.

Soon her thoughts began to come back to her as she remembered they were standing on the balcony of his apartment. Her mind was so far gone that she didn't even realize that he was talking to her.

"Cherie?" He spoke. "Cherie…are y' even listenin' t' a word I'm sayin'?"

"Sorry." She apologized thickly. "Ah was probably off in mah own little world. What were yah sayin'?"

"Remy was askin' y' if a Cajun place fo' dinner t'night would be t' yer likin'?"

"Yeah…thaht'll work out fahne." She sighed heavily.

"Well den y'll have t' let Remy go s' he can get ready. I don' t'ink my uniform would suit well t' go out."

"Why not? Ah don' mind…'sides it'd save a lotta time."

"I guess y' right."

"S' where are we off t'?"

"A little out o' de way place dat Remy haven' been t' in a while." He smirked offhandedly. "Somewhere I t'ink y' gonna like."

"We'll see swamp rat." She stated very bluntly.

"Wut? Y' don' trust dis Cajun t' know where good southern food is. Cherie…y' doubt too much." He smiled brightly.

"Ah'll always trust yah. Thaht's why Ah tell yah thin's Ah'd nevah tell anyone else."

They kissed again upon entering the restaurant. Through the entire meal Remy couldn't keep his eyes of her. How her hair fell on her face, or the way that she would smile brightly at him when their eyes met. It was so strange that he could feel this way about a woman. It was different too.

After while Rogue quickly became aggravated by his constant staring and finally broke his trance. "What yah lookin' at?"

"You cherie…jus' you." A slight twinkle caught his eye as he spoke.

"Why me?"

"Because cherie…y' de only one dat knows how t' catch dis Cajun's eye. Dat's why." He sighed. "I can' help it if y're workin' me over belle."

She laughed and placed her hand on his. "Dahnce with me?"

"Anyt'ing fo' y'."

They walked out on the dance floor and curled up with each other. She sighed deeply as he held her tightly…the song began with a very slow beginning as they got lost in the music and lost in each other. (Live's: Dance With You)

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Fluidly as if in unison they lifted to kiss each other. Their lips entwined solidly and slowly admiring each feeling they had to offer each other. Deeply in tempo with the music each had an emotional center they had teased with that kiss as Remy started loosing control and trailing down her neck. She whispered his name softly in his ear as he started to whisper French as he trailed down her throat to her collar bone. "Mon cherie…mon amour… mon belle amour…" He groaned quietly as she ran her fingers over his toned body…

**XXXXXXXXXXx**

Then as quickly as the kiss had begun it ended with only a breath between it. They both felt lightheaded and each wanting more. She ached inside wanting what she knew she could never have with anyone else. Though out her years all she craved was touch. Human companionship, and love. Never would she have felt this way about anyone else. Never.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Cherie…please don' do dat." Remy said weekly. "Not here…don'…"

He ran out of words as Rogue pressed her body closer to his. She felt his arousal…his heat…his passion…it was all too obvious because it mirrored her own. It was her want and need mixed in with his. They wanted each other…not just in a physical way…but a loving way as well. They needed to fill in the gaps in their lives. Each of them had a similar pain…it was all too there.

"Cherie…ohh…y' don' know wut y' doin' t' me right now." He whispered…then he started to whisper in French again close to her ear…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

They were still lost on the dance floor as she brought him into a kiss again. Aching for him, and him for her. They were groaning softly against each others lips as the song slowly was coming to an end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**_END- Chapter 1_**

**_Sorry had to keep you in suspense…I know it kills me too. Heck I have to write it! Anyway…don't worry there'll be more!_**


	2. Love

**Time**

**((Disclaimer…Same as before…I don't own them…Not taking credit for their creation. Trust me on this one. **

**Anyhow…I like to go in increments…that's why this is called time…these two need it desperately! Get my meaning?**

**Notes: Remy and Rogue's relationship is about to go to the next level…after about three months of being together…..))**

Love…

Three months later…

It was a very nice day in New Orleans. They had just moved down there about a month or so ago after deciding that New York was nothing compared to southern living. He wanted to go back because he missed being around everything he had known while he was a child. Still, Marian wondered why Remy didn't trust her enough to talk to her about his past. If he knew that she'd understand … why didn't he say anything to her?

Remy was sitting out on the porch with a glass of lemonade smoking a cigarette…she decided then it was time to get some answers. They had been dating for over two months…she decided to take it slow, to let him run his course…but he needed to understand. She wasn't going to judge him…she just needed to know.

"Remy…?" Rogue quietly spoke as she watched him stub out his smoke in the nearby ashtray. "Can Ah talk t' yah for a moment?"

"Sure cherie…come out an' join Remy." He sighed and gestured to the chair across from him. "Wut's wrong?"

"Ah need t' know something…do yah trust me at all?" She just went ahead and said it…or asked it rather… she couldn't take him being so distant.

"O' course I do. Remy trusts you. Why wouldn' he?" He smiled.

"Then tell me what Ah need t' know. Ah still want t' know what's wrong with yah. Maybe we can get through this togethah."

"I doubt that cherie. Really do. A lotta people judge me, I jus' don' want yah t' walk away t'."

"Remy, Ah trust you…The least you can do is let me try t' help. Ah'm not like other women. Ah can take it. We've been through a lot of the same thin's. Please let me help you."

"Y'll jus' run away like everyone else." Remy sighed again as he went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Ah'm tellin' yah Ah won'. S' help me understand."

He sighed very deeply and sat down again in the chair. This time with more of a thump because he was ashamed of everything. "Marian. Dis Cajun done a lotta t'ings he not proud of. It was because o' ot'er people an' de price was right. I'm a t'ief cherie. Wut excuse do I got? None… A lotta people look de ot'er way. Dey don' wan' not'ing t' do wid me. I was abused, used, an' den I still got a wife out dere…she not really my wife…but she still t'ink we got somet'ing."

"What's her name?"

"Belladona. I don' love her. She t'ought wrong about love. She don' know de meaning of de word. She stressed me out an' we were officially divorced a long time back. Way 'fore we began Cherie…but she'll try t' convince anyone dat we still married. If she ever come around…don' believe her…she crazy."

"Do yah have a picture of her. So Ah know wut she looks like?"

"Remy used t'. Don' no more. Couldn' take it. My heart was broken'. Now I'm in a better place." He smiled as he kissed her gently. No more games between them as he slowly began to tease her. She groaned as he slowly worked her shirt off and over her shoulders working their way to the couch.

"Remy…" She continued as he placed kisses down her body…their apparel was thrown across the room hitting lampshades and tables…

He began to tease her core as he started an even rhythm…they both groaned on cue taking the others pleasure and making it their own. She collapsed around him…making him gain speed as he slowly rasped her name…he continued to whisper French…so many phrases…so little time. She didn't care what they meant…her mind was racing as she felt her body start to fly…trying to stay with him…Rogue continued to shake as she thought it was over…he teased her again and she came back to…muffling her moans against his lips…screaming his name against his chest. They came at the same time names hollered as he collapsed trying to roll over she caught him.

"Stay…" She breathed slowly…" Don't you dare move."

"Rogue…" Was all he managed to say as she continued to tease him. "Please…"

She rolled him on his back and so it began again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A while later they lay encased in each others arms…feeling light and so unbelievably happy. Remy had never felt this way…never. He couldn't understand…but then again he did understand. It was because he was with her. Someone who didn't judge him….his past…or his actions. She understood him…and had redeemed him. Now she lay resting by his side…encased in his brown duster on the floor of the living room. They didn't make it to the bedroom…not that either one cared. She sighed and started to wake…

XXXXXX  
**Sorry Cliff hanger….had to leave you with that!**


	3. Month of the Heart

**_Standard Disclaimer: I own no Marvel © Characters…_**

**_All I own is the idea for this fiction…Please don't sue!_**

**_Notes: Another time increment…one year has passed…guess what month and day by the title._**

**_Updating very frequently…_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Time

Month of the Heart

One Year later…

It was just off the cost of Florida where the couple had decided to take an extended vacation to go visit a beach. Miami…what a beautiful place at sunset…and even more beautiful were the restaurants in which everyone decided to visit. Right now at close to the end of the day Remy and Marian were coming back to the apartment after a beautiful dinner and there was a surprise at home…

Not known to Rogue…Remy had been planning this from the beginning of the month…the very beginning. He wanted everything to be perfect, from the candle light…to the soft music playing in the back ground. He covered her eyes with his hand and led her to the bedroom very cautiously and quietly…

"Remy aren't ya evah gonna let me look."

"Would y' stop bein' s' impatient cherie…jus' wait."

She leaned back against him…feeling something peculiar as he was warmer than normal in all of the right places…(Wink) Finally after some maneuvering around while she was trying to stall, he uncovered her eyes to a view of pure beauty…her eyes clouded with tears at the sight before her.

Rogue tried to take it all in…one corner of the room at a time. She saw dozens of roses everywhere…some in vases, some not, petals scattered across the floor and over the bed candles were illuminating the room in a very beautiful pink…accented by Remy's power. Soft sultry music was playing in the back ground as he placed his hand on hers and got closer to her…dancing slowly to the music that played. He could feel her body tighten against his as he wanted to make this the best experience ever imaginable. He kissed her slowly, sweetly, and affectionately…feeling her respond was his greatest pleasure. He sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her running his fingers softly over her body to slightly stimulate her feeling.

She felt herself tighten again as she tried to kiss him but he prevented it. Moving down her side with his fingertips caressing her body lightly as he moved one button at a time on her top teasing her gently with his touch that was later replaced by his lips. He started at her throat sensually breaking between each kiss so that he could feel her body tighten in response…which made his go even wilder. She bit her lip to suppress her moans but she lightly squeaked each time she did so. She felt his heat as she pulled him closer to her but he still was trying to continue without folding himself.

Soon she was being teased softly by his hands in a stimulating motion as she tried to reach desperately for him. His caress was so slow that it made her ache even more as her body responded with that lifting motion…it was at this time that he drew near her and let her slowly undo him. Rogue couldn't take it any more…her body was as tight as a jammed sewing machine and the thread was about to pop…finally he eased her down onto the red silk sheets that caressed their bodies as he continued to tease her…she moaned again as he pressed his lips to hers…silencing her as he continued to toy with her easily emotional state.

He whispered French against her neck as he started an even pace feeling how bound she was compared to him. She urged him on to quicken by holding closer to him and countering his rhythm with her own. Steeling the last bits of their heavenly flight they moaned at their pleasure as the final stoke was made…

They lay entwined in the sheets as he kissed her gently candle light shadowing her beautiful features.

"Happy Valentines day cherie." He commented thickly out of breath.

"Remy…this was the best gift Ah could've evah received."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning Rogue lay stretched out still feeling the events from the night before. She opened her eyes to find Remy out of bed and standing over her with a tray of food.

"Mornin' Cherie…t'ought y' might be hungry."

"Thaht's thoughtful of y' sugah…" She smiled… "But how about aftah…we go fo' a walk down tha beach. We didn' see much o' it last night."

"Y' didn' seem t' complain cherie…" He smiled raising his eyebrows affectionately.

"There was no reason t'." She responded as they kissed again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**_Well another chapter coming soon!_**


	4. Uhhh Meet De Family

_**Here is a new chapter by request…**_

_**I own nothing except the idea for this fiction. Characters belong to Marvel…just borrowing them. **_

_**Notes: This is only a brief increment about a month later…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Time

Uhhh Meet De Family

A month later…

Remy and Rogue were riding down an old road to a beautiful house on the bayou. The house was very well decorated but somewhat old looking to say the least. Rogue knew that Remy was uneasy with his family because they didn't part on very good terms. However…Rogue was more than happy to meet them because she knew Remy would need some company to visit. He was very nervous and she tried to tell him not to be. It wasn't easy being a member of a family of thieves.

They finally pulled up into the drive way and dismounted from the bike…he looked at her in a very uneasy manner.

"Cherie y' still sure y' wanna do dis?"

"Remy…Ah wanna help yah…y' didn't part on good terms with yoah family an' thaht's alright. Ah know because the same thin' happened t' me. Y' helped me with my problems…let me help yah with yers." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Trust me…"

"Remy does. Remy trusts y' an' loves y' with all his heart. Mon amour." He sighed as they approached the doors and walked inside.

"REMY! Mon boy!... How are y'?" Said Jean-Luc.

"Who's thaht?" She whispered.

"My fat'er."

"It's been a while son. Come in an' get somet'ing t' eat d'accord?" He smiled. "Who's de femme?"

"Dis is Rogue.

"An' how long has it been wid dis on'?"

"A year an' five mont's." Remy replied happily.

"Dat long? A femme finally stole y' heart. I t'ought I'd never see de day." He shook his head. "Bella been askin' 'bout y'. I tol' her not'in'. T'ough I knew dat y' were back when y' brot'er saw y' in de store wid de girl."

"How is he?"

"Y're brot'er? He's fine. Been askin' how y' been."

"I've been alright…"

Just then a blonde comes from a room on the right.

"Dere y' are Remy. I t'ought I 'eard dat deep lovely voice o' yers. Y' come back?"

"Not fo' y' Bella. Go away."

"S' this is yah ex-wife?"

Remy nodded his head with grief. "Yes."

"She's a B#&."

He laughed softly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh…s' y' brougt' anot'er sleep ovah wid y' Huh?"

"Like y' never did? Please…" Remy scoffed. "She ain't no sleep over! She a better woman dan y'. An' I love her!"

"Please? Y' love Remy? What happened t' us amour?"

"Dere is no US! Bella don' y' get it. We've been over for over six years! Get over yo'self!" Remy's eyes were deep with fire as Rogue watched him walk out.

"You'll pay fo' this yah little hussy!" She sneered. "Get outta my sight 'fore Ah give y' a piece o' advice dat ya'll nevah fo'get!"

With those words Marian gathered herself and ran to find Remy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hours later…

"Remy…it's okay. Yah did yoah best. There isn't any more t' it than thaht. She's cold hearted. She's a B#&."

"Yeah cherie Remy knows. It's jus' dat I can' go no where near my family wit'out somet'ing very bad happenin'. Y' see why Remy so uneasy 'bout his family. An' de wors' part is…hardly anyone love Remy."

"Ah Love You."

He looked up at her. "Remy Knows. An' he loves you too."

They kissed as the sun went down and the sky filled with stars replaced the sunset to make a very romantic setting for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Sorry to leave you hanging again…hate to do that. Please Review!**_


	5. Month of Spirit Part 1

_**Hi…Answering reviews!**_

_**Erica: I totally agree! I like the couple…the fact that he's not afraid of her. I think that they belong together and it should stay that way. Thanks for Reviewing.**_

_**Tammy: Well I had to try and fit Bella in there somewhere…it wouldn't be right if she didn't make an appearance. I mean things can't always be 100 percentperfect. **_

_**PhoenixGray: Thank you for supporting my writing…I'm going to update this story a lot. **_

_**Well now on to disclaimer: I own nothing in this fiction except for the Idea. No credit taken and no credit earned. **_

_**Now it's Christmas…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Time

Month of Spirit Part 1

Marian was busy in the bedroom of the house down in New Orleans…they had just returned from a dinner down there so Remy could finally make amends with his family. Rogue was pleased that Bella had finally moved on and allowed for a slight peace between the guilds. It was no telling however how long that this peace would last. She just hoped it was long enough so that Remy could stay close to his family for a little while. She was packing up her things to spend the last week of the month at the mansion. Remy wanted to go with her so he was packing as well. He said that it was time they got to the bottom of how they were able to be with each other.

They were walking silently down to the train station to jump a car headed to New York. Remy being the agile one grabbed their bags and threw them into the box car. After passengers were walking by…he grabbed Rogue up and the quickly jumped into the car so that no one would notice. This was going to be a long trip.

Rogue slept most of the day while Remy sat on some crates and played solitaire. He watched her sleep…peacefully under the warmth of his tan duster that she had bought him earlier. He like that new coat…it had several more pockets and more hidden places that he was able to store twice as many things in. She finally stirred in her sleep and woke up to find Gambit shuffling away at his cards like he normally did.

"Have a nice rest cherie?" He asked questionably.

She stifled back a yawn. "Yeah…it was nahce. Though the train bumped a few times and woke me up."

_Flick-flick_ "Remy didn' really get much sleep…these train cars are s' uncomfortable."

"Ah know…" _Flick-flick. _"But if Ah don' try t' sleep then Ah'll be cranky."

"Y' cute when y' dat way…" _Flick-Flick_

She shot him a dazzling smile and handed him his coat back. He put his cards back in one of the pockets and put it on. Rogue sat down in his lap and got comfortable. "How much further do yah think we have?"

"About anot'er two hours at least." He said wrapping the coat around her.

For a little bit Marian felt nervous it had been a year and seven months since she had left the X-Men and she was surprised to find out Xavier had called and invited her to Christmas dinner. The reason why was still unknown to her. They arrived at the train station and unloaded their bags before the train took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Shortly after they arrived at the mansion…and everyone was their to greet them, no one was very upset…unless you consider Logan in the corner biting into his cigar. He finally approached Rogue.

"Hey kid." He said with a slight grunt.

"Hi Logan." She looked at him very softly and continued. "Ah'm sorry."

"I know."

They hugged for a brief while and then he looked up at Gambit.

"I'm still uneasy about ya Cajun. Jus' watch yer back. If ya do anythin' I don' approve of you'll find my claws somewhere ya won't like."

"Like Remy said before…Y' come at me wid dose claws an' I'll light y' up." Remy scoffed picking up his and Marian's bags.

"Yah boys knock it off. Ah don' want no fightin' t' spoil my holiday. Logan lay off. He was jus' tryin' t' help me. Okay?"

"Yeah homme…it wasn' my fault dat dose Fenris weirdo's did all o' dis. Dis Cajun didn' do it fo' himself…" He paused. "Logan…Remy ain' goin' t' hold a grudge righ' now."

"Fine…Rogue I'll try t' get along with 'im. But if he does on' thin' I don' like…You'll be takin' him home in a body bag…Got me?"

"Jus' leave him along Logan. Okay!" Rogue continued very into her decision.

She and Remy walked up the stairs to put things in their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Well I'm doing this one in parts because this is going to be a big section. I mean they're spending some time with the X-Men…Well Logan's got some unsolved issues!**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	6. Month of Spirit Part 2

_**Updating again…**_

_**Answering your reviews from last chapter:**_

_**Reviews for chapter 5:**_

_**Tammy: I know about reactions very well…let's see how it works out…**_

_**Erica: I agree…he wasn't afraid in the comics. Anyway thanks for reviewing and keep it up!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**Notes: This is the second part in Month of Spirit. Hopefully the ROMY couple will have a very nice holiday eh?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this fiction. Marvel characters belong to Marvel, songs belong to their writers…no credit taken, and no credit earned. Don't Sue!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Time…

Month of Spirit Part 2…

Remy and Rogue had been getting settled when they smelt the very faint smell of breakfast. They stopped unpacking very quickly and went downstairs to look at the spread. Bobby had a scowl and Kitty just grumbled and walked away. Jubilee was happy to see Rogue and gave her a big hug and finally met Remy. Ororo apologized for her previous actions and they made amends. Logan was uneasy and he had went into the sitting room to eat alone. Scott welcomed Rogue back and had a better meeting with Remy but he was still uneasy about him too. Just then Xavier came to join them.

"Welcome back Rogue…how have you been this past year?"

"Ah've been okay professor…Ah've just needed some time off ta clear my head. Ah wanted ta see yah all fo' tha holiday's." Rogue smiled and embraced the professor.

"Well you must be Remy LeBeau…how are you?" Xavier smiled and extended his arm.

Remy shook his hand and responded to his question. "Dis Cajun still movin'. Nice place y' got here."

"Thank you. Hope you all are staying around to continue with the projects."

"We were down in N'awlins patchin' up some old news an' Ah wanted t' be wid yah guys fo' Christmas. Ah miss tha holiday's. It's always s' nice here." Rogue smiled and took a seat next to Remy who'd already filled two plates…one for him and one for her.

"Well how have you been doing down there?"

"N'awlins is a nice place t' be. Ah love Mardi Graw. No matah who yah are yah always fit in." She smiled. "Remy had some ties to sever wit' his family 'fore we could come back. He had t' make amends."

"Amends?"

"Oui, amends." Remy sighed. "Remy from de T'iefs' Guild in N'awlins. Not dat he wanted t' be dere. He was adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau. I was arranged int' a marriage dat has been voided fo' six years. I had t' make amends wid my fat'er. S' now de guilds have a peace fo' right now. Don' know how long dat'll be. I severed my ties wid dat life. I'm not goin' t' return t' it. Non, I'm finished."

"Well…whenever you're ready I'd like to offer you a place to stay." Xavier answered.

"Remy will consider it. Righ' now I'd like some time t' t'ink 'bout it."

"Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later Rogue found Bobby in the living room watching T.V. She decided to try and avoid him because they didn't part on good terms. No such luck.

"Hey Rogue." Bobby said nonchalantly. "I see you're back."

"Ah came back t' visit." Rogue replied softly.

"Yeah, you and that Cajun."

That's when Remy walked in and held Rogue from behind. "He bot'erin' you cherie?"

"No…He's not botherin' me Remy." She sighed and leaned against him.

"Remy LeBeau…" Iceman stood up. "You hurt her and You'll be answering to me!"

That was all that Bobby said as he exited the room. Some Christmas music was playing in another room. It was a very soft Elvis song.

**I'll have a blue Christmas without you**

**I'll be so blue just thinking about you**

**Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree**

**Won't mean a thing dear if your not here with me**

"I t'ink dat de Icepick has been hit hard don' you?" Remy asked.

"He's always doin' thin's like thaht. 'Ro was sayin' earlier thaht he was out lookin' fo' me and he then broke down when he couldn't find me. He just wasn't the ideal boyfriend. Ah mean he was nice…but he hesitated and he was afraid just like all the others." Rogue sighed. "Ah'd rather not talk about it anymore."

"Y' don' have t'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Oh holy night the stars are brightly shining**

**This is the night of our dear saviors birth**

**Long lay the world in sin and error pining**

**When he appeared and the soul felt his worth**

**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices **

**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn**

**Fall on your knees**

**Oh hear the angels voices**

**Oh night divine**

**Oh night when Christ was born…**

The music continued in the background as they were gathered in the main hall and all around trimming trees and putting up decorations. Remy was stunned to see this place was so festive. It made him smile watching Jubilee and Marian throwing the tensile at each other and giggling. Logan was standing beside him putting up some other decorations on the tree.

"Hey Cajun." Logan said puffing at a cigar between clenched teeth.

"Oh…hey mon ami."

"I don' apologize easily. But she got t' me Gumbo. I know that she'll never fergive me if I don' say I'm sorry fer nearly mertalizin' ya." He pulled a beer from behind his back. "Here…drink up."

"D'accord. T'anks homme."

He slapped his back. "Stick around Cajun…yer alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Well…bum bum bum…cliff hanger!**_

**_Sorry!_**


	7. Month of Spirit Part 3

_**Hey…as promised in the next chapter I'd answer any reviews that I missed in the previous chapters because I update so quickly. **_

_**Chapter five Reviews…**_

**_Crazycajun: I just recently bought Cry Wolf because it had Gambit in it…there was some ROMY but not enough…so I decided to create this piece on this. I enjoyed reading the Cry Wolf comic…so much that I started drawling pictures from it. I've read it at least eight times trying to get all of the details out. Thanks for reading and reviewing_**

_**Chapter six Reviews…**_

**_Erica: Well you basically know that if Logan didn't apologize to Remy then Rogue would never forgive his actions. I mean they didn't part on very good terms. Something has got to happen. I mean they are like family in very many respects. I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. I'm going to keep updating. And if you want to know if Bobby/Kitty are a couple…then read this chapter!_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, no songs, no nothing except for the idea and inspiration that made me create this fiction. No credit taken and no credit earned.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Time…

Month of Spirit Part 3

_**(Just a collection of words I decided to put in as song lyrics. Romantic Christmas music because I couldn't think of a Christmas song that would match this scene.)**_

**I've been waiting around the tree…**

**I've found a present waiting for me…**

**But the only thing I want for Christmas is you…**

**Will you let me be the one to hold you?**

**You know that I'm always there to hold you…**

**Just let me take the tears you cried for pain and turn them into joy…**

**Let Christmas this year be filled with laughter…**

**We'll both have a happily ever after…**

**In this Month of Spirit…**

**_(Now we know where the title of this piece chapter came from eh?)_ **

… It was a slow day at the mansion that led into the afternoon rather quickly. Everyone was tired from decorating that half of them had retired to take a nap. In Remy and Marian's case they had taken that opportunity to spend some quality time together.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

A few hours later they had come down to see that the dining table was all set and that they were getting ready to prepare a huge dinner. Bobby was looking at Remy with Rogue. The one who used to be his girlfriend. Now Bobby was single. He refused to date Kitty and he was Iceman…literally. Not just in his powers but in his heart. Iceman just walked passed the couple, purposely bumping Remy out of Rogues grasp as he stormed out frustrated.

"Well dat homme gonna cause Remy some trouble…he sure o' it." Gambit sighed.

"Remy…he's still going through some sorta guy phase. He can't accept thaht he caused this whole mess. Not y' of course…Ah'd probably left him anyway. He wasn' tha ideal boyfriend…he always was scared t' do anythin' wit' me." She sighed and leaned into Remy's embrace. "Ah don' know why he was tha way he was. Bobby Ah guess lives up to his reputation as 'Iceman'. He is cold, literally."

"He don' t'ink dat y' have feelin's t'. Jus' cus y' ain' able t' touch…don' mean dat he shouldn' give y' respect." Remy answered kissing the top of her head. "Remy respect y'…an' he love y'. Even if Remy couldn' touch y' he would still Love y'. Dat how much y' mean t' me."

Then he tilted her chin up to the doorway where something hung. Mistletoe.

"Remy!" Rogue gasped…

Remy wiggled his eyebrows playfully and caught her lips in a very deep kiss propping her up against the doorframe so he could support his own buckling knees. The kiss was romantically sensual…lighting up every receptor in Marian's body…making her body respond to Remy's constantly searching tongue in her mouth. Her tongue collided with his as they locked in the center and he let hers explore his mouth. They finally broke apart when they heard somebody make an audible clearing of their throat. It was Bobby.

"I think that this is the main dining hall…not a make out section." He scoffed walking in between them. That's when Rogue's temper flared up.

"Alright you! Ah wanna know what the world is yo' problem?" She stated roughly as she grabbed his wrist.

"You really want to know? This Cajun menace that you ran away with. You barely even knew this man! Yet you ran away with him? I think that you are stupid along with the stage coach you rode in on! What about us? What about what we had? You threw it all out to be with a man you barely knew!" Iceman yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Alraht! First of all Bobby it was my choice! Second of all, yah have no right t' tell me where t' go an' who t' see. Yah don' own me Bobby Drake! Ah'm not a Piece of Property! Ah'm a human being. Next…What relationship? We barely even had one as far as Ah'm concerned! Yah were always scared o' me…of mah mutation…an' further more…Yah made out with Kitty Pride! Ah think thaht thaht's a breaker anyway yah put it!"

"LISTEN YOU! YOU'RE GONNA BLAME THIS WHOLE THING ON ME WHEN IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Alright homme…" Gambit stepped in, his eyes glowing a fierce crimson…glossed over with bright shifting flames flowing through them. "Now it's my turn!" He lit up some cards. "Y' leave de Rogue alone! I DON' CARE WUT Y' T'INK Y' DIDN' DO Y' DID. Y' SCREWED UP! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED Y' DON' DESERVE DE BELLE FEMME! Now y' heed dis warnin' an' y' heed it good. If I catch y' around Rogue fo' any reason…any reason at all…I'll find a way t' blow y' up from de inside out! Is that clear?"

Bobby backed down at the sight of his glowing eyes and nodded in his apparent defeat. He walked away as Rogue held Remy and she started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXx

**_Well there's the next chapter! Looks like somebody has a grudge!_**


	8. Month of Spirit Part 4

_**Hey reviewers Welcome back to the archive…**_

_**THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Characters and songs listed in this fiction. They belong to their creators. No credit taken and no credit earned. Don't Sue!**_

_**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Time…

Month of Spirit Part 4…

Christmas was just a day away and everybody around the mansion was wrapping gifts and setting up everything for the big day. Logan and Ororo had been busy with trimming the final tree Jean and Scott were setting up a remaining train set, and Kitty and Bobby were arguing in the media room.

Why they were arguing was because Bobby had a packed suitcase and Kitty was trying to convince him not to leave.

"Bobby! Put that back…you're not going anywhere."

"Like you can stop me Kitty! You're the main reason I'm in this freakin' mess! I mean come on! You did that so that you could get me away from Rogue. Yeah, you got your wish…but I'm not going out with you!" Bobby shouted as tears came to her eyes. "And furthermore…why should I stay. There isn't anything left for me here. Nothing for me to do!"

He slammed the door in her face as he walked down the hall and out the back door where no one could see him leave.

XXXXXXXXXx

In another room Rogue and Remy were looking at the gifts they had just wrapped getting ready to put them under the tree.

"Alright swamp rat…Ah said No peeking!" She said very playfully batting Remy's hands away from the freshly wrapped presents.

"Common cherie…y' can't expect me not t' be de least bit curious. Wut did y' buy dis Cajun?" He replied giving her that cocky smirk.

"That smile ain't gonna work on meh right now. S' don' even look fo' a break!"

They placed the presents under the tree and then they were getting ready to leave when Remy stopped under the mistletoe again. "Remy stop doin' thaht."

"Why cherie? Y' don' complain when I kiss y'." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Gambit captured her lips and starting taunting her. He kissed her deeply licking her lips and moving down her throat resting on her collar bone. She jumped and he caught her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. She could feel his fire as she brought his head up to meet hers and entangled him in another kiss. Remy started to move as she was still kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. She moved down his neck as soon as they reached their room. He locked the door and went directly to the bed. Rogue moaned softly as he teased her…heat flowing through her body as she was totally helpless to his touch…he drowned her with his kisses…filled with passion…he moaned her name as she continued to tease him as much as he was teasing her.

They shared a deep moment…passion…heat…ecstasy. Their feelings mixed as his empathy started to work deeper…he became a part of her long ago and he felt it even more then as they lay encased in the silk sheets of their bed. Electricity flowed through their bodies…

"Rogue…"

"Remy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hours later they were together again at the dinner table. Their first Christmas at the mansion…as the table filled two people were missing. Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake.

The professor just shook his head and asked a solitary question. "Where are Bobby and Kitty?"

Jubilee answered. "I saw Kitty earlier…she's up in her room and she won't come out. Bobby…I haven't seen him since this morning. I don't know where he went."

"He's not in his room..." Xavier responded shocked. "He isn't even on school grounds."

He then established a mental link with Kitty. (_Kitty…where's Bobby?)_

_(He's gone…) _She sobbed _(He didn't tell me where he was going. It's all my fault!) _

Xavier automatically broke the link and turned to the others. "Bobby is indeed gone. Kitty is in a state of turmoil. She's blaming it all on herself."

They held a very short dinner and then there was a search party sent out to find Bobby. Though…they all came back empty handed. Where ever he had gone he had shut himself out from the world. He didn't use his powers which meant the professor couldn't track him…

XXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Cliff hanger! **_


	9. With All My Heart Part 1

_**Sorry Pardon The Absence…WolvGambit been busy!**_

_**Disclaimer…I own no Marvel © Characters…simple huh?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXx**_

Time

With All My Heart Part 1

It was Christmas Eve and everything was going to plan. Remy had planned an extravagant dinner to surprise Rogue and he just couldn't get the butterflies out of his stomach. No other woman had made him feel the way he was feeling. He had proposed to her the other day…she accepted. He was happy…so very happy…this was supposed to be the night of her life and he was going to make it so.

She came down the stairs and he gazed at her…she was gorgeous! A long, black, silk dress accented with a red rose over her left breast tied into the material. He grasped his chest to make sure his heart was still beating…he swore she made it skip a beat. _Cherie…y' look s' gorgeous! Mon Dieu! _

"Surprised Sugah?" She said with a giggle at Remy's reaction.

"Cherie…y' have no idea." He responded a little bit uneasily…her outfit was certainly striking in more ways than one. Gambit was hoping that she didn't notice…but she did. Marian walked the rest of the way down the stairs and looked at the small bulge in his pants. She cupped it in her hand and stroked it lazily.

"I take it thaht y' an'…" She looked down still holding the bulge. "…Like the outfit."

Instead of saying anything he gently moved her hand from his area and around his neck. He then kissed her and she moved her body closer to feel his heat. "Marian…Cherie, Y' have no Idea wut dat outfit does t' me."

Her hand found it's way back down and she started stroking it again…his face caught a very deep desired expression as his eyes rolled back and he let out a soft moan. "Ah think Ah do have an' Ahdea sugah."

His head moved to rest in the crook of her neck as she continued to tease him. "Cherie…" He groaned. "Please…Mon Dieu…" But she didn't stop…she was having to much fun watching the expressions on his face as he pulled back to look at her. "We ain' gonna get t' dinner on time if y' keep dis up." He could feel his body tighten as the bulge got bigger. He then leaned against the wall as his body went numb with sensations…one last groan told her all she needed to know.

"Was thaht fun Cajun?"

His breath was shallow and he didn't respond…all he did was pull her closer and kissed her lips with a burning desire…she had done her good deed for the night…it was get him all fired up and waiting for round two. Unknown to him, she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well.

XXXXXXXXXXx

Dinner was nice…she couldn't believe how much he was willing to spend on her. It was a beautiful out-of-the way French restaurant. Everything was perfect down to the designs in the table cloths. Her eyes settled on his as she ran her foot up the inside of his leg up to his area again. He was still aroused.

"Marian…please, not here k?" He whispered to her. Feeling her start to tease him again he slowly and gently removed her foot. "Why not wait till we get back t' de mansion, d'accord?"

Her smile grew wider as she simply began again…just the look on his face was making her own body tighten in response. "Why don' we go back now sugah. Y' can have all y' want o' me there." She suggested.

He whimpered a little as her foot continued to carefully brush him. "Ma-Ma-Marian…honey please…" He whispered thickly. Remy started to spasm again…he had had enough…he quickly gave some money to the attendant before receiving the check and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as he raced out the door and mounted the bike with her in front of him. His mind racing as she started up her game again… "Cherie…I can' drive when y' do dis…"

They finally made it to the mansion and not a second too soon. He was so hot and he could tell that she was too…she was so close to him…the heat was radiating…he held on to her as she hiked her skirt to meet him head on ….he held her as they ascended the stairs and she was unbuckling his belt and opening his pants so she could begin even before they entered the room. He groaned when she started… "Rogue…" He moaned as they entered their room…he kicked the door shut….still feeling her move as they started to remove their clothing quickly…he kissed her lips passionately…hungrily as she continued to move.

Finally they groaned together and they lay entwined. "Mon Amour…." He commented out of breath. "Mon cherie…"

She pressed a finger to his lips… "Look at the clock Cajun…"

He looked at the green numbers and they read: 2:30 a.m.

"Merry Christmas sugah." Rogue smiled.

"Mon Dieu!" He stated as he started to tease her… "Yo' turn Mon Amour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	10. With All My Heart Part 2

_**Thanks to all my reviewers who kept this story going. I'm afraid that this one ends here…(Sniffle) Anyhow email me if you want a sequel.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel © Characters…simple huh?**_

Time

With All My Heart Part 2

It was that day…Remy was standing at the alter and his heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn't believe that today was the day…of all days. It was the day after Christmas and he stood there with Marian his soon-to-be wife. He just looked at her as the preachers words faded in the background…surrounded by the people he considered his family and friends.

They recited their vows and he scolded himself for getting teary eyed…he loved her so much…so very much.

"Do you Remy Etienne LeBeau take Marian Rogue Darkholme to be your wife, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Remy smiled as he listened to the preacher.

"I do wid all my heart."

"And do you Marian Rogue Darkholme take Remy Etienne LeBeau to be you husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do wit' all mah heart."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and Wife…You may kiss the bride."

Marian smiled as Remy pulled up her veil. He kissed her gently and then dipped her down slowly…the kiss lasted for only a moment but it felt like forever to both of them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Outside the church, Remy had his bike parked out front. Everybody is throwing rice and They seat the bike in unison.

"Well Mrs. LeBeau?" He winked.

"Yes Mr. LeBeau?" She laughed… "Let's go somewhere quiet…huh?"

"Yo' wish be my command Mon Amour." He smiled as the bike roared underneath them…the drove off into the sunset together…two hearts entwined as one…to people forever in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Sniffle…it's over (Dodges flying objects) Hey sorry! Anyway Like I said…Email me for a sequel. If I get enough emails I'll write one. Check out my other stories…that's all for now.**_

**_WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc_**


End file.
